Broken
by x-DollyLaLa-x
Summary: This is my first published fanfic so please. Anyway, Bella the once innocent girl got her life thrown away by one night now a few months on she has changed,can Edward help her become who she once was or is there to much at risk. R/R


Chapter 1 – Last Summer

Nobody,Standard, Unseen. This is me, well was me. I was a typical average girl, but I was the girl that let nobody in, side stepped everything and would rather be involved in nothing than something. I withdrew from everyone around me, kept my nose down out of everybody business. I was a straight A* student, spent my Friday nights studying and would rather spend my money on books than clothes. I hated shopping, never wore make-up and was in what people would call boring. That was until last summer. Everything changed and I became the girl I thought I would never become.

_Flashback_

"_Hello and welcome to United States flight 364 to New York. If you're going to New York you're in the right place. If you're not going to New York, you're about to have a very long evening" Was she actually trying to be funny._

"_We'd like to tell you about some safety features of this aircraft. The most important safety feature we have aboard this plane is...__blah blah blah blah__... there are five exits aboard this plane and they are located..._ _blah blah blah blah__...Please take a moment to make sure your seat belts are fastened low and tight about your waist." I blocked the rest of her "entertaining" commentary. When we were safely in the air I popped my earphones in my ears and put "Claire de Lune" on repeat, whilst closing my eyes and trying to relax. A few hours later I woke to the flight attendant announcing our arrival _

"_Welcome to New York International airport. Please exit to your left and I hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank you." Thank a heaven that's over. After the terrible ordeal of collecting luggage I made my way towards the front desk, looking out for a familiar face. "BELLA" I was engulfed into a hug by my huge cousin Jacob. Once I caught my breath he dragged me towards a taxi. Here goes nothing._

_***_

_It had been a week since my arrival, I had visited most of the main attractions and one of things I wanted to do was go clubbing with Jacob and his mates. After all, I was only staying for a month. I wasn't really a clubbing girl but I might as well, as they say you only live once. It was around 11pm and I have to admit I was slightly tipsy, not usually my thing but hey, the alcohol was calming my nerves. I felt someone brush my shoulder "Excuse me Miss" I turned around and was met with the gaze of blue eyes. That was when I fell in to the pit of anguish and torment. His name was James, he had blonde hair which fell down to just above his shoulders, and packed a pretty mean body. I was a bit naive, James was the first boy to show interest in me and I was clinging to him like a lost puppy. It had only been a couple of days before that sweet man I knew turned ugly. He started to demand that I give him what he wanted, pleasure him and make me show him that he needs me. I refused constantly but he wouldn't give up. For a while he stopped harassing me but again after a few days he started his torment again. When I didn't give him what he wanted he would force me, I knew it was only a matter of days before he forced me out of my virginity. It was about a week later and everything had started to return to normal, when early in the morning i was rudely awoken by a drunken James. He was absolutely pissed, and soon turned violent. He smashed vases across the wall, and threw the covers and pillows of my bed it went on until everything had be damaged or turned over then he began on me. He hit me, punched me and tore my hair up. No matter how much I screamed or pleaded the torture never stopped. I was renting a flat for the month so no one was there to help me, the only other resident in the block was an old lady and her cats and she wasn't going to much help. I soon blacked out and awoke with James on top of me, my knickers round my ankles. He thrust into me. A scream escaped my lips. James leaned in towards me "You little bitch; you wouldn't give me what I wanted so I needed to take it from you. You're going to lay back and enjoy it. Understand?" he hisses. I nodded, knowing if I didn't agree things could progress to a much more dangerous situation. What seemed like hours later James eventually clambered off me said "Unsatisfactory" and walked out. I scrambled of the bed towards the bathroom. The full force of what just happened didn't hit me until the hot water was hammering against my body. Tears ran down my cheeks, broken sobs echoing of the tiles. I clumsily sat down under the water and cried. I didn't register the world around me until i heard the thumping and the shouting coming from outside the door. "BELLA IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR IN 5 SECONDS I AM BREAKING THIS DOOR DOWN!!" Jacob bellowed._

_I stayed seated, letting the water wrap around me. Seconds later i was being lifted out of the shower, wrapped in a towel and brought towards my bedroom. "Bella. Bella sweetie. Come back to me. What happened?" Jacobs's tone of voice was gentle but i could hear the venom in his words which he was trying to push back. I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out. Again, i tried but all that came out was a squeak, causing another set of water works to unravel around me. It had been at least a week until i felt i was able to come clean about what had happened. When i spoke of the torture James inflicted upon me silent tears ran endlessly down my cheeks. It was another 2weeks before the situation had been resolved. I gave a statement to the police, James was taken into custody. I retold what happened to the judge in court and James was given 5years in jail for abuse and rape._

That one night changed everything, that girl that was once so innocent was gone and nothing was going to bring her back.


End file.
